Oopsie Doopsies
by Ashikara-Chan
Summary: Seiko and all of her friends live together and have an avarage life untill one day she decides to try to bring the naruto characters to life and everyone gets a lot more than they thought. Will they find a solution before they kill eachother?
1. omgosh no way!

!-- page { size: 8.27in 11.69in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**Tasha: HI**

**Tasha: HI!! I the author and omg if you read this thank you thank you thank you!!**

**Haley: No one cares tasha!**

**Tasha: Shut it wench or I will smite you with my evil penny of doom!!**

**Dean: :runs across: not the penny!!**

**Tasha: anywho this is gonna be my first story on so hopefully it won't suck!**

**Haley: It will**

**Tasha: I SAID SHUT IT BALES OF HALES!**

**Haley: then don't call me that.**

**Tasha: I can if I want to so shutup and let me finish or, so help me waffle, I will make a naruXsasu yaoi.**

**Haley: you wouldn't!**

**Tasha: do you really want to test that**

**Haley: :Imagines the picture in her head: NOOOOO!!**

**Tasha: That's what I thought. Okay so where was I? Oh yeah, Garra and Lee coupling**

**Haley: :eyes wide from shock: wha-**

**Garra: :Starts choking Tasha to death: you said you wouldn't say anything!**

**Lee: honey please be a dear and put the poor author down.**

**Garra: but shnookums-**

**Haley: : hiding in a dark corner: no no no no no no no**

**:Garra and Lee walk away hand in hand:**

**Tasha: Okay I might as well start the story before Haley commits suicide. But before I do I want to say thankies to all my friends that are helping me write this (via yahoo). As you probably notice thay are all the main characters in this story! Unfortunetly the only original naruto pairing I have kept in this story is NejiXTenten just cause they are super kawaii! Other than that I have lots of pairings between Oc's and Naruto characters but you will just have to wait to see who ends up with who. I might even have a poll later on to see if there is a pairing that everybody wants. The story is gonna be in AU for a while but eventually it will go back to the normal naruto world. It probably doesn't make sense now but I am sure it will later once you read the first (or maybe second) chapter Okay I have talked way to long, on with the writing!!**

**Haley: Woop WOOP!**

**Tasha: Oh by the way……**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Shika would be forced to not wear a shirt and have his hair down at all times. He he.**

Chapter 1

Really bad idea

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a French maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You can meet me on an aero-plane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Don't, keep me waiting_

The song blasted through the thin walls of the large house. It was coming from a room at the end of the west hallway but it was loud enough for people anywhere in the house to hear the music.

"Seiko turn the frigging music down NOW!!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Or What _Keio_?!" Seiko yelled back. She was a teenage girl with long straight brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of cut uo jeans and a dark redlacy tank top. At the moment she was sitting on the edge of a red bed with red sheets in a red room.

**(A/n: and now we see Haley's unhealthy obsession with the color red)**

The red door to her room slammed open noisily. Standing in the doorway was a very very pissed off Keioko, seriously he looked like he could kill. He was a really tall teenager (okay from now on all the characters are teenagers unless I say otherwise cause there are way to many teenagers in the story) with short brown hair that fell just past his ears and dark sea green eyes. He was wearing a black band T-shirt and a pair of dark baggy jeans.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said angrily shooting her an evil glance "Now turn that music down right now or I will break your stereo."

"Yeah right _Kieo _, you don't have the guts. Go back into your hole." Seiko said with a smirk as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head. It hit him in the cheast instead but he didn't seem to notice, he was too busy glaring at her. So she just stuck her tounge out at him.

That didn't exactly help with his anger. In fact now he was even more pissed than he was before. He stepped over the pillow and walked over to the stereo from which the deathly loud song was coming from and was about to kick it when Seiko launched herself off the bed and onto Keioko's back, trying to pry him away from her beloved stereo.

"If anything happens to Frankie I will kill you!" She said as he kept trying to break her stereo into little bits, only to have her clamp on tighter to him.

(A/n: yep Haley named her stereo)

Without a moment's hesitation he grabbed her wrist and flung her across the room. Luckily she landed safely on her bed, not that it mattered, cause she only really cared about Frankie at the moment. "NO! don't hurt it!"

He looked like he was about to smash it but instead he just pressed the power button and turned back to Seiko.

"If you were anyone else I would have broken it!" He said. "But if you turn it up that high again I _will_ break it." He shook his hand threateningly at her.

She just shrugged it off like it really isn't a big deal "Yeah yeah. You say that every day." Keioko smirked and picked up the pillow that was still on the floor. "On of these days I really will break it." He chucked the pillow at her head and, unlike her, he hit dead on.

"Uh huh" She said sarcastically "Sure you will."

Keioko chuckled and was about to respond to that comment when a shrill scream rang out through the house. They both recognized the voice immediately and took off running together down the hallway, they rounded a corner and proceeded up a flight of stairs into the first room on the left, one of the living rooms in the huge house.

"Dear Kami!" Seiko exclaimed looking at the room. It was a mess. There were boxes everywhere and all kind of knick-nacks spread across the floor so that there was barly enough room to walk "What the heck happened in here?" She asked the person trapped under a large amount of open boxes.

All Seiko could here was a muffled sentence about 'boxes' and 'save me' as the person struggled with no success to get out.

Keioko made a pathway through the mess and heaved out a disheveled girl from under all the boxes. The girl was wearing a pair of worn jean capri's, and a plain green T-shirt. She had long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun and silvery-blue eyes.

Before the girl could say thank Keioko or answer Seiko's question, two people came running into the room. Well one ran into the room. The other was being dragged into the room by the first one. The first girl was normal height with short brown hair and eyes just a shade lighter than Keioko's. she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a black polo shirt with a skull and crossbones on the left breast. The second girl was also normal height with short wavy blonde hair and light brown eyes. Unlike the first girl, she was wearing a pair of green camouflage pajama pants and a simple brown tank top. She had a bag of chips in the hand that she wasn't being dragged by.

'What happened Terue?" The brunette asked the blonde on the floor.

Terue still looked a little dazed. "The boxes fell when I opened the closet, Meroko." She said in confusion to the brunette, Meroko.

"Mero-chan?" the blonde with the chips in her hand asked, pulling on the sleeve of Meroko's polo.

"Yeah Ashi?" Meroko replied looking back at the blonde.

Ashi, or Ashikara, stuffed a chip in her mouth and swallowed before talking "Hiro was stuffing stuff in the closet earlier when he cleaned. That's probably why the boxes fell."

"FRICK!" Meroko exclaimed, "Now I am going to have to kill him!" she said as she demonstrated by grinding her fist in her other hand.

"I'll help" Keioko said enthusiastically. "Me too!" Seiko chimed in. Both of them looked exited. Terue on the other hand looked scared of what they were going to do. Ashikara just looked plain worried in general.

"Hiro!!" Keioko screamed. The three of them took off down the hallway leaving Terue and Ashikara to clean up the mess.

**:Later that night:**

"Meroko I'm bored!!" Seiko said as she looked at the T.V. screen. Meroko and Seiko were in the newly cleaned living room (Thanks to Terue and Ashikara, while Hiro gott beaten to a blody pulp he he) watching T.V.

Meroko groaned and fell back in her chair "How can you be bored" She said "Naruto is on."

Seiko shrugged and looked at the screen of the T.V. where Naruto was being a dobe and Sasuke was acting gay as usual.

"I've already seen this episode a million times!"she said

Meroko raised her eyebrow at Seiko. "You've seen all the Naruto episodes! I cant exactly pull new one out of my butt."

Seiko pouted and folded her arms across her chest "Why not?" she said. Meroko frowned "Cause its impossible!"

"That would be cool though." Seiko said looking off into space. "Actually it would be cooler if the Naruto characters were real. Than I could dress Sasuke in a pretty pink dress."

**(A/n: who wouldn't want to dress Sasuke in a pink dress.)**

"Maybe if we call upon the holy anime gods, then maybe they will shine their mercy upon us and the Naruto characters will be brought to life for our enjoyment." Meroko laughed evily.

"Oh my gosh! I have the coolest idea ever!!" Said Seiko with an evil look in her eyes.

"This isn't going to be like the time you had a giant pixi stick eating contest with Keioko, is it?" Meroko asked.

"That was ONE time! Just trust me, this is going to be awesome!"

: Twenty Minutes Later:

"This is stupid!" Meroko said, glaring at Seiko. Her and Seiko, as well as Keioko and Ashikara were all awake and in the living room where Seiko had set up tons of candles and a bunch of ritual stuff.

"AWWWW come on guys it will be awesome!" Seiko said with a big grin spreading across her face.

Keioko looked like he was going to stab Seiko for real this time "You got me up so you could play voodoo ritual with cartoon characters!"

"They are **not** cartoon characters! They are ANIME characters." She snapped back at him.

He frowned "Oh yeah big difference." He said sarcastically.

Seiko looked at Ashikara "Are you mad at me to Ashi?" she asked with a lost puppy pout.

Ashikara obviously wasn't fully awake because she just rubbed her eyes and mumbled something about 'friggin 2 o'clock' and 'all your fault'. It was probably a better reaction than she would have had if she was really awake.

"Whatever the faster you do this the sooner you can go back to what you were doing." Seiko said "Now everyone sit on a separate side of the circle." She said pointing to the large circle drawn with chalk on the hardwood living room floor.

(A/n: Silly Seiko circles don't have sides!)

The four all sat down in their place and Seiko pulled out a piece of paper "Okay first off lets make a list of who we want from Naruto."

"Well Naruto is a given and I suppose Sasuke is okay too, but no Sakura! She annoys me too much." Keioko said.

(A/n: sorry Sakura lovers, she will not be in the first half of the fanfic but I will try to add her later!)

"K" Seiko wrote the names down on a piece of paper. Everyone argued for a while (except Ashikara who was falling asleep again) until the finally had a list

_Kiba_

_Hinata_

_Lee _

Seiko looked over the list one more time and then proceeded with the ritual with a brightly colored candle in her hand.

_Oh anime gods, lords of all that is holy_

_Please look down upon us humble servants _

_Shed your light on us so that we too may enjoy all that is Naruto_

_Please we ask that you bring these characters to life for us_

_The ones after Shippuden not before it_

_Cause they look cooler after it_

_We would be eternally grateful_

_And only wish to go a little crazy_

_Okay maybe a lot_

_Just think about it_

_Peace out _

_Amen_

"That was sorta lame." Keioko said "Can I go back to bed now? He asked.

Seiko was about to yell at him when a pop came from the T.V. It turned on by itself to show and old episode of Naruto on nick at night.

"Oh my god it's the ring!" Keioko yelled, waking Ashikara up from her sleep.

Suddnely there was a large "POOF" and a cloud cleared to reveal……..

**lalalalala**

**Tasha: uh oh cliffhanger!**

**Haley: You suck!**

**Tasha: love you too! Anyway I hope It wasn't too bad for my first time!**

**If you review I might let you be in the one of the next chapter but you gotta tell me who you are, what you look like and what your personality is like. If you are going to flame when you review than please tell me why you don't like my story. Don't Flame just to be a meanie!**

**Haley: Yep**

**Tasha : Thanx and I hope you keep reading . I will probably have the next chapter up in a day or two It may even be up tomorrow so look for it!**

**Review!**


	2. where are we?

**Hey guys it me, Tasha! P anyway I know I didn't update as soon as I promised but well…. I was really lazy and I don't feel like giving an excuse so lets just say a giant chicken stole my computer. Yes, a giant chicken if you don't like my excuse then make up your own! -**

**Anyway this chapter is basically an introduction to all the characters that aren't originally from naruto. In other words my OC's. I didn't get ANY reviews so now I am a sad sad panda. I'll write a few more chapters but if nobody reviews then I will take them all down. The twinsies (the twins, Raychel and Chris ) will eat you if you don't review. Jk! But it would be nice if you would.**

**Okay that's it!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own naruto but I'll keep trying MUAHAHAHA**

_inner thoughts_

Chapter 2

Where are we?

**:RECAP:**

"That was sorta lame." Keioko said "Can I go back to bed now? He asked.

Seiko was about to yell at him when a pop came from the T.V. It turned on by itself to show and old episode of Naruto on nick at night.

"Oh my god it's the ring!" Keioko yelled, waking Ashikara up from her sleep.

Suddenly there was a large "POOF" and a cloud cleared to reveal…

**:Present:**

The cloud cleared to reveal…. THE CAST OF NARUTO!!

**(A/n: well most of them, there is a list in the previous chapter.)**

"Holy frignuggets!" Keioko screamed is a really creepy high-pitched voice.

Ashikara winced at the pitch of Keioko's scream as she stood up and turned around to leave "Well that was fun but I'm going to bed." She said calmly as if nothing had happened, and left the room.

Meanwhile the Naruto characters were all just standing there looking a little dazed. Sasuke was the first to react. He unsheathed a kunai and threw it at Meroko.

Surprisingly she turned just as the kunai whizzed past her head. Anger flooded her face as she picked up the kunai and sent it flying back towards Sasuke. Despite him moving out of the way, the kunai still grazed his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock. Then another scream shook the room. It was Naruto.

"Where are we!? What happened!?" he started screaming frantically running around in circles and making everyone sweatdrop.

"Would you please explain why we are here?" Neji asked calmly. His arms were crossed and he looked bored.

"Oh yeah about that!" Seiko said rubbing the back of her head nervously "We kinda did a stupid ritual and summoned you to come to our world." She looked to the ground, hoping not to be killed.

Most of the people now standing in the room looked shocked. "Your world?" Tenten asked, "What is 'your world' exactly"

"Well its called _Earth_." Replied Keioko mysteriously as he glanced over at Seiko who looked at him like he was stupid. "Don't be a smart A" she said "We all know you're tired but you could at least be nice."

"Well I wouldn't be angry if you hadn't gotten me up at 2:00 IN THE MORNING!" he raised his voice. "This is your fault anyway!" They both gave each other death glares.

"I still don't get all of this." Tenten interrupted looking really confused "Can you explain it all the way."

So Seiko and Keioko explained it in extreme detail to the very confused ninjas. For a while Naruto and Kiba refused to believe the story and were convinced that it was all an elaborate prank, but eventually realized that it wasn't a joke.

"So how are you going to fix this?" Kiba asked impatiently tapping his foot. Seiko looked at him with a big smile "Well…" Kiba nodded "Yeah?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." She said with a nervous grin. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Kiba asked now a little aggravated at Seiko.

"Well I guess we have to let them stay here until we think of a solution." Keioko said thinking hard "We can't exactly kick them out after we brought them here. Besides, who knows what trouble they could get into if we left them by themselves too long." Seiko shrugged, knowing he had a point; they were going to have to live with the ninjas until she could find a solution.

**:Seiko's P.O.V.:**

"You guys can stay in this wing of the house. It's a little dusty but I think it'll do pretty nicely." Seiko said enthusiastically as she motioned to the large hallway with at least 14 rooms all lined up next to each other. Dusty was an understatement, the whole thing looked as if It hadn't seen a duster in years.

Shikamaru looked at it skeptically "This is it?" he asked

Seiko scowled "yes." She hissed, "So unless you would like to sleep outside I suggest you shut up!" He just shrugged and mumbled something like 'troublesome'.

"There are enough rooms for everyone so just pick one and get settled in. I don't really care where anyone sleeps so if you have complaints about your room than too bad." Keioko said sleepily and then walked away to probably go back to sleep considering it was about 3:45 in the morning. Everyone else pretty much walked over and found a room.

Seiko sighed and raised her voice loudly so everyone could hear her "Everyone go to sleep and please don't break anything. I'll be up in the morning to check on you guys." She said and left them to go to bed, or at least she hoped that's what they would do, and not destroy everything.

l**alalalala**

"BEEP!!"

_shut up_

"RING!!"

I mean it

"BEEP!!"

_please please please_

"RING!!"

"That's it!"

Seiko grabbed the loud alarm clock right next to her and flung it against the wall, where it smashed into little tiny clock bits. She was just about to drift back off to sleep when her door was pushed open and someone jumped on her bed.

"Wake up sleepy head!!" The person giggled evilly. There was only one person who could possibly be that happy in the morning.

"Misa, GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled trying to move Misa from her position, sitting on her belly. "I will, if you get up" she said a little to happily.

Seiko didn't really have a choice in the situation because she was running out of breath and Misa was too heavy to move. "OK! Fine just please get of."

Misa smiled wickedly and jumped off of Seiko, and onto the floor. Now Seiko could get a full view of her tormenter. She was a short girl with short dark reddish-brown hair with streaks of dirty blonde in it, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of happy bunny pajama pants and a 'Code Geass' tank top. As always, she looked way to hyper to be a normal person.

"So is it really true about the whole naruto fiasco that everyone in the house is talking about?" she asked flinched at her enthusiasm and nodded.

_Now she is going to start freaking out on me_

Sure enough, Misa's face lit up and she started squealing madly "OH MY GEE!!" she yelled and ran off before Seiko could say anything else. She was probably going to rape Kiba.

Seiko looked around at her brightly colored, red room until her eyes settled on her dresser. She walked over sleepily and pulled the first drawer open and grabbed the first decent pair of jeans and shirt she could find. Then she pulled them on and dragged a brush through her hair. By the time she stepped in front of the mirror she didn't look half bad. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a white 'Paramore' T-shirt. Finally She grabbed her ipod, stuffed it in her pocket, and ran out the door.

Unfortunately she had ran out the same time as the person in the room across from her so she ended up running into Keioko and landing under him as they both fell to the floor.

"Watch it Seiko." He said with a smirk as he looked down at her. She could feel the rising heat in her face and she hoped he couldn't see it.

_**Seiko's p.o.v**_

_Holy crap! Why am I blushing_.

**Cause he is sexy**

_Shut up and who are you?_

_**No cause you know its true. I'm the evil voice in your head.**_

_I don't like him_

_**You must because If I like him than you like him cause I am you so I like who you like and you like who I like so we both like him.**_

_Huh?_

**I don't know but you like him. I know it**

_Whatever_

"Seiko are you okay?" Keioko asked looking at me strangely, raising his eyebrow. He stood up and brushed himself off. Then' he held his hand out to me. I took it and he hoisted me up.

"Yeah." I said, "I'm just tired." It wasn't exactly lying about being tired. I really was tired, but I wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

"Are you sure?" he asked. What was I supposed to say, that I was arguing with myself about whether I liked him or not. So I just shrugged and walked away towards the kitchen for some breakfast. I guess I didn't have to go check on everyone yet. Misa was probably taking care of it. As immature as she was she was still able too keep them under control.

"Please don't let anything happen Misa." I said in prayer

**:Misa's P.O.V.:**

"ACHOO" I sneezed; someone must have been talking about me. It was probably just Seiko worrying. Right now I was sitting standing in the hallway with Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru. I had run into them on my way to find the Naruto characters.

"Bless you." Sasuke said "Now what were you saying about giving us a tour of this place." He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Oh yeah" I gave him a huge grin that covered half of my face. "I'll give you guys a grand tour of the house if you want. It might take a while though cause of how big it is."

"Why are there so many people living here anyway? Shikamaru asked lazily "And there aren't any adults as far as I have observed." I looked at him weirdly wondering how he could possibly know all this. "When have you had time to observe anything?" I asked him curiously.

"We gave ourselves our own tour last night." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's not like anyone noticed. So why?" he asked again. I recovered from my shock to answer him. "Well it's kind of like an orphanage or a safe house. Everyone here lives here because they either have no family or their family is really bad so they have to get out." I said with my smile going away.

"You're allowed to do that?" Kiba asked. I nodded grimly "We have a old woman named Millicent who checks up on us every once in a while to make sure we are okay but other than that, we mostly live by ourselves."

"Do you know why everyone is here?" Sasuke asked, suddenly very curious. I shrugged "Yeah pretty much. Not everyone will talk about their past but most of us do. We are kind of like our own little family."

"So if I asked you about someone, you could tell me what happened to make them come here." He asked. "Yeah" I replied normally "Why? Do want to know about someone?" He nodded.

"Who?" I asked. Shikamaru looked over at Sasuke as he put his hands back behind his head. "Those people that brought us here last night." Sasuke said. I thought for a minute "Oh yeah you must mean Meroko, Keioko, Ashikara, and Seiko. Right?"

"Yeah I think so." He said "Actually I'm pretty sure that's them." Shikamaru nodded along "Yeah that's them." He agreed. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Okay no problem. I'll start with Seiko's story cause I know that one the best. Okay?" I inquired. Both of the boys nodded, signaling for me to continue.

"Well Seiko's real name is Haley. We all changed are names when we came to this house. Not because we have to, it's because it helps us get over our pasts. Anyway, She lived in a really violent house. She had an older brother that was really protective over her though, He was always making sure she didn't get hurt. One night her Mom started beating her when her brother wasn't there. She was really messed up and when he got home he decided to take her out of there once and for all so he just grabbed her and left. He brought her here. Then he told her he would be back and he went back to their house to get all their things. He never came back. Seiko is still waiting. Her and Keioko are looking for him." I explained in detail, trying not to leave much out.

"Keioko?" Kiba asked with a bewildered look on his face. "But they act like they hate each other!" I looked at him strangely for a minute before doubling over in laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked, puzzled by my reaction.

It took me a minute for me to recover from my laughter enough to answer his question seriously. "Everyone thinks that at first." I choked out between laughs. It was true. Even I had thought that they were sworn enemies when I first met them. "They are actually extremely good friends. They argue a lot but they are really close. Keioko wouldn't let anything happen to her. He would never admit to that, but its true"

Sasuke gave Kiba a look that said Stop-Interrupting-or-I-will-kill-you. By that time I was done laughing and moving on with the stories. "Okay next I'll just tell Meroko and Keioko's together cause they are brother and sister."

(A/n: yes, if I didn't remember to say it before I'm sorry. Meroko and Keioko are twin brother and Sister.)

"Their real names are Raychel and Chris. Their house was pretty good actually. At least compared to Seiko's. It was them, their parents, and their two little sisters, Amy and Jordan No one, not even they know what happened but one day their dad just completely snapped. He came home with a gun and shot and killed their mom and two sisters and shot Keioko too but he didn't die. The police came before Their dad could do anything else to them. After that they came here to live. It was fine for a while. Most of the time you couldn't even tell there was something wrong with them. Until a day about two years ago when Meroko tried to hang herself. Keioko stopped her though. After that not much has happened." I finished finally able to take a few deep breaths.

The guys looked a little shocked. I couldn't blame them though, the twins had a really messed up passed. Seiko too. "Ashikara is last I guess." I said sullenly. Sasuke just nodded. The stories didn't really phase him I guessed, or he was just good at hiding emotion.

"Her real name is Natasha. Her past isn't really violent or complicated. One day when she was a baby her parents left her outside a bakery. She was taken in and raised by the rich old woman who owned it. The woman loved her but she died when Ashikara was 5 and left all her things to Ashi. That included this house, so Ashi really was the one who started letting other kids with no families stay here."

"Wow." Shikamaru said amazed. "What about you? Why are you here."

I shrugged "My mom always hated me. When this place was made she brought me here and left. That's what happened with most of the people here anyway. In fact Keioko, Meroko, and Seiko are probably the worst out of all of us."

"Liar!" A voice came from behind me. I turned around to find a tall boy with short dark red hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white muscle shirt. "Come on Misa tell them what really happened. They are going to find out anyway."

My eyes filled with fear and hate "HIRO!! DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!" I screamed at him with rage. He looked at me sadly but went on anyway "It's better that they hear about it from you, _Marissa_. " He tried to tell me but I could barley hear him over the screaming in my head. "SHUT UP!" I yelled. I couldn't even tell if I was talking to him or the scream that was echoing in my head, a scream that didn't belong to me.

"What is he talking about?" Kiba asked. He looked at me curiously. Hiro crossed his arms "I guess I'll tell you since she won't. The truth is she is by far the worst one here as far as pasts go."

I couldn't even see anymore because I was crying to hard. I hadn't even realized that I had started to cry. I could feel an arm pull me back and I suddenly felt really warm. I looked up to see that Kiba was holding me. I covered my ears and buried myself in Kiba's chest as Hiro continued. I couldn't bear it.

**lalalalala**

**Yes I am ending it there just cause I know people will probably hate me for it. That's it for now but I will try to not be lazy and put the next chapter up fairly soon. I'm gonna have a contest too so here is the question.**

**What do you think happened to Misa in the past?**

**1. was raped**

**2. killed her parents**

**3. A kitty ate her pancake**

**4. was kidnapped**

**5. family died in a plane crash**

**If you get it right I will put you in the next chapter. But you also have to put your name or what you would like your name to be.**

**I know this chapter was like uber violent but I'll try not to be so violent next time.**

**Raychel: Haha you killed Amy and Jordan!! They are going to be so mad**

**Tasha: I know! It was AWESOMEFULL!!**

**Raychel: Now I'm going to go make fun of them for it :P just remember readers, I will eat you if you don't review **

**Tasha: Yep!! I hope you liked it!**


	3. ooo ooo pick me! over here!

**Tasha: -Crawls out of dark hole- OMGOSH SUNLIGHT!!!! ahhhhhh**

**hehe yeah so I've been gone for a while. **

**Okay maybe more than a while.**

**Cause you see when tasha decided that she would put all her precious time into writing a story, she assumed people would read it...**

**but no one loves me :(**

**and i made this silly little promise that i would update if i got even one teensy little review. But I didn't. So sad. So if anyone wants me to keep this series up. Pwwweeeeeaaassseeee review. I need you!**


End file.
